


Forever with him

by Catra_Kogane



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adopted Children, Children, Fluff, M/M, Older Characters, Older Jean Kirstein, Older Marco Bott, Plot Twists, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24824269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catra_Kogane/pseuds/Catra_Kogane
Summary: The perfect life with Marco is all that Jean ever wanted.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Forever with him

**Author's Note:**

> It’s really short, but I hope you like it!

Jean’s POV  
“Honey, I’m home!” a man yelled. He opened the door. The man was of average height, muscular build, had black hair and cute freckles. Marco. He looked a bit older tho. 35, maybe? He took off his jacket and hung it on a coat rack. Then he came towards me. He planted a kiss on my cheek.  
“Did the kids give you much trouble while I was gone?” he asked. I noticed 2 children sitting on a small table, they were drawing.  
“No,” I said and I smiled.  
“You should shave, your beard is getting long,” Marco said. I touched my chin and I felt a beard.  
“Yeah, yeah. I thought you liked it?” I asked him and gave him a cocky smile.  
“I always like you, but the kids would complain,” Marco said, we looked at our children. They didn’t look like us. We kind of adopted them, their parents were eaten by titans. Marco was the one who wanted children, so we decided to take 2 children, twins, whose parents were dead. They were young when we took them in. They were 5, now they’re already 10. Their names were, Tobias and Lena. Lena had long blonde hair and brown eyes, Tobias had brown hair and also brown eyes.  
“What are you drawing?” I asked the kids. I looked at their papers, Tobias was drawing a flower, I think. Lena was drawing 4 people.  
“I’m drawing us,” Lena said, “This is me,” she pointed at a person with long blonde hair, “This is Tobias,” she pointed at the the boy next to her, “And this is you and Dad Marco,” she pointed at the two large person next to the children.  
“I could see that the more handsome one was me,” I said. Marco laughed.  
“You wish,” he said and kissed my neck. Tobias stood up and walked over to me.  
“Here,” he said and handed me his drawing, “This is for you!” he smiled.  
“Thank you!” I said, “It’s beautiful!” I hugged him.  
“Can we go play outside? Please?” Lena said.  
“Okay, but if we call you, you have to come,” Marco said, “Dad Jean and I will prepare dinner.”  
“Thank you!” Lena and Tobias cheered, and they ran outside. Marco and I laughed.  
“Okay, if you peel the potatoes. I’ll prepare the chicken,” I said to Marco.  
“Okay,” Marco said. We prepared the food, talked and laughed. Marco set the outdoor table, it was a hot July evening. He also called the kids and said that dinner was ready. We sat at the table, the food was delicious. When we finished eating Marco said that he needed to say something.  
“Jean, we have been together 9 years now. I really love you, and I wanted to ask you,” he took something out of his pocked, it was a ring, and kneeled, “Will you marry me?”  
I couldn’t believe my ears, “Yes!” I yelled, “Yes, yes, yes, yes! Yes, I want to marry you!” I started to cry. The kids cheered. Marco put the ring on my finger and stood up. I kissed him. I was happy, Marco was happy, the kids were happy. We had nothing to worry about. No fights, no angry people, no titans. We just lived in a small house in a small village, with nice neighbours and good friends.  
“I love you,” I said to Marco.  
“Wake up!” he yelled back.  
What? Why would he say wake up?  
“Wake up!” he said another time. Then I realised it was not Marco’s voice.  
“Wake up! Titans attacked!” they yelled again. I woke up and realised Connie was the one who was yelling. I also realised it was all a dream. No small house, no Tobias and Lena... and no Marco. Marco was dead.  
“Come on, Jean!” Connie yelled, “We need your help!”  
Welcome back to reality.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I’m sorry for the ending, I hope I haven’t hurt you to much.


End file.
